Blessings
by Shara Sherenia
Summary: Kyouya wasn’t very pleased to know that his daughter will marry. Chrome was trying to soften her husband up with her heart-to-heart conversation. 1896.


**Title: Blessings**

**Genre: Romance/Drama**

**Ratings: T**

**Pairings: 1896, OCxOC, a bit 10069**

**Summary: Kyouya wasn't very pleased to know that his daughter will marry. Chrome was trying to soften her husband up with her heart-to-heart conversation. 1896.**

**Disclaimer: Akira Amano owns Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Yami Dragoness of Dark owns Hibari's daughter. I own the daughter's husband and plots.**

**Written for KHR Romance Writing Contest! Mamma Boo is a bit cruel, telling us to write a wedding-themed story with her favorite pairing in it;-; I mean, I didn't write about weddings often! So I decided to throw their daughter and my character in, and so on~ enjoy :D**

**Tribute for: Dior Crystal, Mamma Boo's dear friend :D ("Buon compleanno! My you like 1896 as much as Mamma Boo does XD")**

* * *

"What did you say?"

Both female illusionists in front of him traded glances, before sighing heavily. His reaction wasn't unexpected. They knew how much Hibari Kyouya hated any topic that related his precious daughter Nagisa with Mukuro's first son, Kiku. True, he had learned to accept him as her boyfriend, but he still hate it whenever Chrome or Nagisa herself mentioned the boy's name in front of him.

And now, they told them that he wanted to come and proposed Nagisa? He would never give them his blessings!

"Otousan," the black haired girl looked at her father with pleading eyes. "Please, just let him come to the manor."

"No," he objected. "I refuse to have his presence in my house."

"But, Otousan—"

"Should I repeat myself?"

Nagisa backed away. Living with her parents since her birth made her learned not to madden him. His father was an impatient man, and very short-tempered when it comes down to his family. True, he had gotten a bit soft and gentle thanks for the times he spent with Nagisa and Chrome, but his discipline never wear off with the time.

A ringtone echoed. Nagisa pulled out her cellphone and smiled merrily upon reading the name on the screen. Kyouya and Chrome didn't have to ask who it was. They knew who can make her smile like that. Kiku.

"Excuse me, Otousan, Okaasan."

She rose to her feet and quickly walked away from the living room, leaving her parents together. Kyouya growled, and then averted his gaze toward the lawn outside, trying to keep his temper down. Chrome sighed, eyes still fixed on her husband.

"Can't you just let him to come over?"

The black haired male scowled. "No."

"You allowed him to come three years ago, and accepted their relationship afterwards. What's the different?"

"He requested my blessings for their union. I won't accept him to be Nagisa's husband easily, unless…"

"Unless...?"

Kyouya turned to face his wife; devilish smirk appeared on his lips. "He showed me how much he had changed since three years ago, with additional resolution and other requirements that I won't tell to you."

"Are you afraid I'm going to tell Nagisa about it and Kiku will find a way to fulfill the said requirements?" Chrome grinned mischievously.

The father shrugged, the smirk remained on his face. Moments later, Nagisa intruded in, still smiling—and the blush that she inherited from her mother was more evident than before, they noted. She sat down once again, facing her father with confident in her eyes.

"Otousan, Kiku just called me, and he said he requested a duel with you."

_As expected._

"Very well, let him come."

* * *

Few days later, Kiku came with Albafica, his younger brother. The younger Gesso still shrunk from Kyouya's glare, cowering behind his brother as they approached Nagisa and her parents. He had been hated by the Cloud Guardian since their first encounter years ago, mainly because he was Mukuro's son and another reason because he's an illusionist like his mother. However, he couldn't get angry at Alba, because he resembled Chrome very much.

"Greetings, Kyouya-san. Shall we start the fight immediately?" Kiku asked boldly.

The black haired father smirked. "Pretty confident, aren't you? What do you want for your prize?"

"Allow Nagisa to be my bride."

The above-mentioned woman blushed further as he said so. Her father snorted and turned around, indirectly telling them to follow him. He led them to the backyard. It was wide enough for the upcoming brawl. Another reason as to why Kyouya choose this place was so he didn't have to pay for the reparation fee if they were using his dojo instead.

Kyouya stopped at a side and pulled out his tonfas. His vicious smile grew impossibly wider. "Prepare yourself."

Kiku just grinned—very much identical to his mother's, much to the older man's disgust—and he drew his lance. The three illusionists hurried to stay away from the battlefield as they saw both fighters started launching attacks at each other.

"Will they be okay?" Alba said, eyes focused on each attacks inflicted by his brother to the older male.

Chrome bemused while she saw her husband thrown aback, trying to avoid the dangerous lance. "Let's just see."

* * *

"So, you don't want Nagisa—ouch!—wearing something that showed—*yelp!*—her skin too much?"

"That's right—kh!"

The two males were currently discussing about the wedding in the living room. As expected, Kiku won the fight. Unlike three years ago, when he was trying to make Kyouya approved his relationship with Nagisa, the blue haired Gesso had found out a way to defeat him. Now, their respective wives (though in Kiku's case is soon-to-be-wife) were treating their wounds, causing them to wince as they spoke. As for Alba, he had disappeared, saying that he wanted to practice.

"Be—ukh—gentle," Kyouya hissed when Chrome smeared alcohol on his wounds. Kiku had nearly sliced his arm. His brutality is painfully reminded him of his father.

Kiku chortled when Nagisa accidentally touched his side—he was ticklish—and desperately trying to stop. "Fufu…uff...then, a shiromuku will be okay, right? I think Papà still keep his hakama at home."

"Good, save me the trouble from teaching you how to wear it."

The younger male just laughed. "Fufu~ but I hate to say that we can't perform the wedding in Japan. Papà would invited our Italian allies, and there's no way hundreds mafia come to Namimori only to attend a wedding."

"It's understandable. I heard Tsuna will invite Vongola allies to attend the ceremony as well," Chrome said, finished bandaging her husband's arm. She turned to smile at her daughter and son-in-law. "I'm happy for both of you. May you're blessed with a happy life…and sweet children."

Nagisa's cheeks reddened visibly. "O-Okaasan! We didn't plan to have any children soon! Please don't misunderstand!" she blurted out.

"Why not? A lovely daughter will be good, right, Otousan?" Kiku teased, twining his arms around the black haired woman's waist, causing her to blush further.

Kyouya snarled. "Don't call me Otousan."

The bluenette just laughed nervously. He got up, saying that he wanted to explain the details to Alba, so Nagisa left with him. Kyouya and Chrome sat still—they still had to bandage his abdomen. While she was binding the cloth around his stomach, she spoke up,

"So, have you really accepted him into the family?"

Kyouya scoffed. "Yes, he had completed the requirements."

"I've been wondering, what are the requirements that you've mentioned?" Chrome huffed, finally finished the treatment. "There you go."

The black haired man muttered a soft "thank you" as he stood up, wearing his yukata. "First, he came here by his own decision—I didn't even tell Nagisa to ask him to come over, right? He's sharp, have the guts to take the first initiative, fearless, and bold. Second perquisite is—it's far too trivial but a bit important anyway—capability to fulfill her necessities, both household expenses and sexual desires. Of course, because he's the legal successor of Gesso Famiglia, he wouldn't have any problem with money."

"And the second necessity...?" Chrome teased.

"Should you really ask?" Kyouya snarled.

The purple haired woman giggled. "Just kidding."

**

* * *

**

**There, done! Hoho~ I'm so proud of myself for writing this! XD oh, do you need explanations? Well…Nagisa Hibari is Kyouya and Chrome's daughter, the Vongola Eleventh Generation's Mist Guardian. I borrowed her from Yami-donno XD As for Mukuro and Byakuran's sons; they were my OCs, Kiku Giacinto Rokudo Gesso and Albafica Fiore Rokudo Gesso. Kiku is the Sky Guardian and the leader of Gesso family. Alba is Kiku's second-in-command, advisor, and Mist Guardian of the famiglia. Both looked like their parents a lot, although Kiku is blue-haired and Alba is white-haired and resemble Chrome a lot (including his dandere-like attitude).**

**Oh weeelll~ XD Review? OwO**


End file.
